mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Order Magic (H4)
Tao Jones: I've added significantly to this entry this morning - feedback is welcome. Very nice work! I hope you can include some tips for the other schools as well. Since the page is getting quite large, I thought perhaps we could move the comments for each spell to a separate page. That way the reader has a basic description of the spell on the general School page, and can click on the name of the spell for hints and tips. What do you guys think? Angelspit 07:23, 22 Mar 2005 (MST) Tao Jones: Thank you. On moving spell comments/tips, I'm of two minds about it. I agree with it in the sense that it would make for a cleaner display and quicker page loads. Also, one might make the case that there's too much on the page, risking "info overload." However, there's a rule of thumb in GUI design that says that the information/action you want should never be more than three clicks away, so you may want to bear that in mind. Also, the page is not graphically intensive (or at least, not yet!), so load times don't seem to be as much of an issue, currently. Ynhockey: I think each spell should be moved to a separate page and only the in-game spell descriptions left on the main magic school page. Why? I think the basic rules of the encyclopedia should be followed - in an encyclopedia, you don't go to the article Philosophy and get a detailed description of Socrates. It could be argued that this is because in a conventional encyclopedia, space matters, but I think avoiding clutter is another very good reason for organization. Also, when I find an article about Order Magic, I want to read about Order Magic, and then decide if the spells interest me or not. Just my 2 cents. This is something that comes up on the main Wikipedia pretty often. Basically the rule there boils down to making sure the bulk of information on the page is about the article title, with only summary info on sub-categories. For example in sporting pages you'll find sub pages on history, rules, seasons, players and only general information on the main page. Things are just better that way and there are large advantages in a wiki to having all the information in different articles as these can be linked individually - enhancing the core strength of a wiki which is interlinkage. To this end I'm going to move all but the spell description to its own page. Psychobabble 17:28, 22 Mar 2005 (MST) Tao Jones: Sounds good to me. I'm getting ready to upload icons for all the Order spells just now - I hope I've got the hang of formatting their postition: if not I'll ask for help. (later..) Or maybe not, since the upload log shows Psycho is working on doing that . I'm done for now, I've finished the first level ones but if others can do the other levels that'd be great. The template I've used is: Description NAME Comments Category:Spells Remember to put in category mind spells if applicable. Also, excellent info on the spells, there's great strategic analysis there. This wiki is really starting to happen :) Psychobabble 17:52, 22 Mar 2005 (MST) Tao Jones: Strong praise coming from the mighty Psychobabble . I'll start the other sections. After looking at the new format, I have to say I like it better. Just one thing: I'm adding a prompt that clicking on the spell name will get you a fuller description. Also, I really like your additions to the descriptions. :Glad you like it, and as for my additions, this is what a wiki is all about - I read something, I feel I have a little info to add, and I add it! I don't think you really need the prompt as people should realise what a link is, but add it if you wish. Also when you want to link the plural of an article make a link like this mages instead of mages otherwise it doesn't work. ~~~~ Tao Jones: All the Order spells are finished now. Sorry that I accidentally uploaded a few images you already had on board. I occasionally forgot to update the descriptions of same (sorry, I'm a little new to this). I took the liberty of replacing the order magic, enchantment, wizardry, and charm icons with Grandmaster ones. I think they look a lot better with a full blue background, and hope you agree.